onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Fish-Man Island
| region = Grand Line (under the Red Line) | affiliation = Ryugu Kingdom; Big Mom Pirates; Whitebeard Pirates (former) | log = Half a day }} Fishman Island is the home of the fishmen and merfolk. It serves as an underwater gateway to the New World for those who do not wish (or are not legally permitted) to cross over the Red Line above. Though it is literally directly under the main seat of power of the World Government, it was previously under the protection of Whitebeard, and now Big Mom. It is also notoriously difficult to reach, with only 30% of the ships surviving the journey. It is encased in a giant bubble, allowing human visitors to breathe. For World Nobles, it is also one of the few places in the world where their ability to summon a Marine Admiral as they please is not so easy to accomplish. History Past Fishman Island came to be because fishmen on the ocean floor would gather at the only place where sunlight reached them. That place eventually became Fishman Island. The sunlight came from the roots of the Sunlight Tree Eve, which would absorb sunlight on the surface, and then send it down to Fishman Island via the tree's roots. During the Void Century, a man from the surface, by the name of Joy Boy, made a promise with the island to use the power of the legendary Mermaid Princess, the ability to summon and control Sea Kings, to accomplish a certain task that involves the great ark, Noah. Joy Boy failed to keep his end of the promise, so he left an apology on a Poneglyph in the Sea Forest, along with his legacy that someone in the future will complete the promise. Until that day arrives, Noah was guarded by Fishman Island, to ensure the promised day would arrive. Also, the Mermaid Princess' legend would be passed on, with her powers being hoped not to awaken due to the immense potential of worldwide destruction. At some point later, the cursed pirate Vander Decken came to Fishman Island to find the Mermaid Princess for himself, only to die when he reached the island, leaving his descendants to continue the search. Because it is the only way for any ship to enter the New World, for if people went through Mariejois they would have to leave their ship behind, Fishman Island was often visited by pirates passing through and the Marines chasing after them. When the Great Age of Piracy began, this problem escalated to extreme proportions. With this, many fishmen and merfolk were constantly kidnapped and sold off as slaves. However, when Whitebeard became close friends with King Neptune and declared the island as his territory at some point in time, the problem was solved as attacking the island and its citizens would incur Whitebeard's wrath. As a result, the island was directly protected and a stable peace was achieved. Ten years before the current storyline, Queen Otohime tried her best to gain support for the migration of Fishman Island to the surface world, and made many speeches in hopes of getting petition. Despite her efforts and popularity, she gained very little support, as the relationship between the species were strained, which only worsened when Fisher Tiger, who liberated many slaves form Mariejois, was killed by the Marines, leading to the support Otohime gained to be retracted. Later, the World Noble Mjosgard came to the island to retrieve the fishmen slaves that Tiger freed, but his ship was attacked by Sea Kings, leaving him the sole survivor. The former slaves tried to kill him, but Otohime saved him, and accompanied him back to the surface, retrieving a support from the Nobles to help the island's immigration. This led to many support from the islanders once again. However, Otohime's efforts were soured when the petitions were burned and she was assassinated in broad daylight by Hody Jones, which caused an uproar on Fishman Island, and Hody was able to frame a human he hired to shake the islanders' perception on humans. It was also during this time that the Mermaid Princess of the current generation, Shirahoshi, became a target of Vander Decken IX. Decken, obsessively attracted to Shirahoshi, started sending her threatening marriage proposals to force her to marry him. Because of Decken's ability to hit his targets from anywhere, Shirahoshi had been locked in Hard-Shell Tower for her safety. As Whitebeard died during the war, the island lost its protection, but shortly afterward Big Mom claimed Fishman Island, although in contrast to Whitebeard's protection for benevolent reasons, she provides her protection in exchange for a large tribute of candy every month, thus restoring peace. After parting ways with Luffy, Jinbe attempted to return to the island, but with it no longer protected by Whitebeard and the resignation of his Shichibukai position, he was forced to leave the island once again for his own protection. He left a message for prince Fukaboshi to deliver to Luffy once he finally arrived on the island. Fishman Island Saga Adventure in the Underwater Paradise When the Straw Hat Pirates arrived at Fishman Island, they were blocked from entering the bubble by the New Fishman Pirates who were unsure whether they should trust Luffy and would only let them pass if Luffy became an underling. To get past them, Nami planned to use the last bit of air left in Thousand Sunny's bubble for a Coup de Burst to shoot them through the bubble surrounding the island. After the Straw Hats successfully passed through the bubble, their ship fell into a current and the crew scattered. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji reunite with Keimi at her house. Nami, Franky, and Robin decided to split up to do different things. Nami went shopping, Franky searched for Tom's little brother, Den, and Robin went to study history. Zoro was later found by the Neptune Army and was brought to the palace. Neptune wanted to invite all the Straw Hats to the palace for a feast as gratitude for saving the Princess Shirahoshi's pet shark, Megalo, from the kraken. Zoro started drinking even though Neptune suggested waiting for the other guests. At the Fishman District, Hammond reported the arrival of the Straw Hats to the captain of the New Fishman Pirates, Hody Jones. Jones then ordered Hammond to bring Luffy to him. After getting reacquainted, Keimi took Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper to the Mermaid Cove where Sanji meets the objects of his dreams: beautiful mermaids. When the three princes of the kingdom arrived to search for the pirates, the four pirates hid themselves to avoid arrest. Unfortunately, Sanji could not control himself and suffered his greatest nosebleed ever, forcing the four Straw Hats to reveal themselves. Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper beg for a blood donation to save Sanji's life, but Hammond showed up and explained that there is a law that prevents fishmen and merfolk from sharing blood with humans. Hammond attempted to capture the four pirates, but Luffy was able to repel him and his companions. Keimi stole the princes' royal gondola and took the four pirates to the town port. Prince Fukaboshi then revealed to the mermaids at the cove that he was about to give Jinbe's message to the Straw Hats. The mermaids from the cove also discovered a tightly sealed barrel that had floated in with the Straw Hats. Ishilly and two other mermaids opened it out of curiosity. They then discovered the hard way that the barrel actually contained a person, Caribou. Caribou popped out of the barrel and kidnapped the three mermaids. Satisfied, Caribou decided to capture all the mermaids he could on Fishman Island. At the town port, Keimi and the pirates took shelter in the back of Madam Shyarly's Mermaid Cafe. Madam Shyarly provided them a room in which they could treat Sanji. The group luckily came across Splash and Splatter, a pair of human okamas who happily agreed to donate blood to Sanji. After Sanji woke up, he was horrified to see who his blood donors were. Chopper watched over Sanji as he recovered. After having a friendly conversation with Madam Shyarly, Keimi took Luffy and Usopp to the front entrance of the Mermaid Cafe where they reunite with Brook and Pappug. Pappug then invited the group to his mansion in Gyoverly Hills. Meanwhile, Madam Shyarly screamed in the streets in Coral Hill saying that she has forseen the destruction Fishman Island at the hands of a man in a straw hat. False Accusations and Fishman Island's Past Pappug, Keimi, Luffy, Usopp, and Brook arrived at Pappug's mansion in Gyoverly Hills. They entered the Criminal clothing store on the first floor where they find Nami complaining about the high prices. Pappug stated that the pirates can have whatever they want for free. The pirates promptly take everything in the store. King Neptune arrived at the mansion and invited Luffy and his crew to his palace. At Coral Hill, the three princes met with Madam Shyarly and she told them her prediction. Unaware of Caribou's presence on the island, the people of Fishman Island suspected the Straw Hats were responsible for the mermaid kidnappings. Meanwhile, at the Fishman District, Hody Jones fought and decimated some of his human captives, Crab-Hand Gyro and his crew. Gyro and his crew attempted to flee Fishman Island to escape the clutches of the New Fishman Pirates and Jones decided to make examples out of them. The human pirates were utterly defeated but left alive and were allowed to surface to the New World in order to spread the word of the terror of the New Fishman Pirates. Jones declared that he and his crew will take Fishman Island by force and show the world that fishmen are the supreme race. Outside Fishman Island, Vander Decken IX was frustrated that he had not received a reply from Shirahoshi for ten years. He then threw a giant axe with the princess as the target. Decken gleefully stated that Shirahoshi's fate is either marriage to him or death. Decken and his crew, the Flying Pirates, then went to the Fishman District and formed an alliance with the New Fishman Pirates. Once the Straw Hats arrived at the palace, Luffy wandered off in search for food and by accident met Shirahoshi when he stumbled into her room, and onto her. Shirahoshi was scared and cried continuously until Luffy saved her from the axe thrown by Decken. Once she calmed down, the two started talking and Luffy offered to take her outside, with him being the bodyguard. In the mean time, Neptune and the Ryugu Palace received a message from Prince Fukaboshi, telling them of Madam Shyarly's prediction and that the Straw Hats are suspected of kidnapping mermaids. Neptune and the palace guards attempted to capture Nami, Usopp, Brook, and Zoro. They did not succeed, as the four Straw Hats defeated and tied up Neptune and his guards, succeeding in an accidental takeover of the palace. At Coral Hill, Sanji and Chopper defeated the Ammo Knights trying to arrest them and after the fray, they found a wounded Hatchan at a beach with arrows in his back. Hatchan was unsuccessful in his attempt to reason with Hody Jones and Decken sent Hatchan running by throwing arrows at him. Fukaboshi and his brothers returned to the palace but the connection corridor has been closed off. Unable to enter the palace, Fukaboshi negotiated with Zoro and revealed Jinbe's message. At some point after that, Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX began their plan to invade Ryugu Kingdom. Decken threw Jones' human captives to Shirahoshi's tower. After they landed, Brook and the Minister of the Right went to investigate. By the time they arrived, Luffy, Megalo, and Shirahoshi had left the tower. Zoro defeated the human pirates but one of them managed to open the main gate and the connecting corridor to the palace, allowing the newly allied New Fishman Pirates and Flying Pirates to invade the palace. At some point shortly after this, Nami disappeared. Vander Decken IX then flies off on a piece of coral after learning that Shirahoshi is gone. Jones stays behind and attacks the already tied up guards and king. Zoro then orders for everyone to be cut loose, saying that their deal is void since the hostages got hurt. Jones proceeds to flood the palace. Zoro tells Neptune to get Brook and Usopp to safety. Nami had fled the palace with Keimi. Nami asked Keimi to take her to the Sea Forest so she can talk to Jinbe. At the palace, Zoro proceeds to fight Jones, dealing a striking blow to him with one slash. Neptune creates an escape route using Merman Combat: Ultramarine. The ministers and the guards quickly swim out of the palace. Zoro, Usopp, and Brook then prepare to escape with Neptune and Hoe, but Jones, rejuvenated by taking an Energy Steroid, stops their escape by seizing Neptune with one hand. The New Fishman Pirates then captures Neptune and the three Straw Hats. Meanwhile, Luffy and Shirahoshi (inside Megalo) are heading to the Sea Forest. As they pass over Coral Hill, Luffy sees Sanji, Chopper, and Hatchan who are in trouble with the locals. The locals believe that the Straw Hats are responsible for mermaid kidnappings, though it is really Caribou's doing. Luffy jumps down to meet his friends and Megalo finally spits out Shirahoshi, which causes an uproar with the locals. Decken then arrives on the flying coral and proposes to Shirahoshi, who rejects him. Enraged, Decken prepares to murder Shirahoshi, but Luffy gets in his way and pummels him into the ground. Luffy, Shirahoshi, Megalo, Chopper, Sanji, and Hatchan all start heading to the Sea Forest after Luffy incapacitates Wadatsumi. At the Sea Forest, Jinbe waits for Luffy while sitting next to the grave of Queen Otohime. Franky and the Thousand Sunny are nearby. Franky gets acquainted with Den, who agrees to coat the ship. Robin soon arrives at the Sea Forest to search for a poneglyph. Some time after Robin goes to the coral forest, Luffy and his group arrive. Luffy and Jinbe get reacquainted and Shirahoshi pays her respects to her deceased mother. Nami and Keimi appear bearing terrible news about the Ryugu Palace. Jinbe then decides to reveal that he was responsible for setting Arlong loose into the East Blue. Straw Hat Pirates and Jinbe vs. New Fishman Pirates After discussing Arlong's tyranny, the shaky relationship between humans and fishmen, as well as the conflicting ideals of Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger, there is a flashback as Jinbe starts telling what happened with the Sun Pirates. Upon finishing the story, Hody appears on a live broadcast, stating that he will execute King Neptune, who is held captive, in Gyoncorde Plaza, and then take over as the new king of Ryugu Kingdom. He further states that he will kill everyone who signed Otohime's petition for pro-human/fish-folks relationship, considering them as traitors. Finally, he plans to kill the Straw Hat Pirates for crushing Arlong's ambitions two years ago, and that Zoro, Usopp, and Brook are locked in a room where they will be drowned in three hours, the same time that Neptune is to be executed. There, the three princes attacked in an attempt to stop Hody, but ended up being captured. Jinbe, Shirahoshi, and Megalo tried to save the four royal captives, but ended up falling into a trap and being captured as well. Hody then confides the entire island that he was the one who assassinated Otohime a decade ago. At the same time, Decken, who is devastated at being rejected by Shirahoshi, threw the entire ship Noah at her, in an attempt to destroy her and the entire island, to end things once and for all. Shirahoshi claims that she knew all along that Hody was the assassin because Megalo, the only witness, confided her, but chose not to tell due to her mother's final wish. Hody mocks her and then prepares to kill Neptune. The residents of Fishman Island then have a change of heart, deciding that they rather have their island to be destroyed by Straw Hat Luffy, as Shyarly predicted, than have Hody as their new king, going as far as to shout out for him. Luffy, hiding in Megalo's mouth all along, jumps out to stop Hody from performing the execution. Nami takes the World Noble's letter from Hody, as well as the key for the chains that restrains the royal family and Jinbe, the latter which is used by Robin to free the captives. Franky then arrives on the Thousand Sunny to attack the New Fishman Pirates, and Hoe saves the princes and the king. Zoro, Usopp and Brook, having been freed by Pappug, also arrive and along with Sanji and Chopper, brings the entire Straw Hat Pirates crew, Jinbe, Shirahoshi and Pappug to the Gyoncorde Plaza to fight against the New Fishman Pirates and the 100,000 outlaws from the Fishman District that they had brought along. Arrival of Noah The Straw Hats and Jinbe overpower the New Fishman Pirates with their two years of intense training, overpowering the 100,000 with a mere force of 10. The Kraken, Surume, betrays the New Fishman Pirates and fights for Luffy, having befriended the young pirate earlier. Hody himself tried to fight against Luffy, but is only beaten down repeatedly. As the citizens of the island looked on with awe, the "Ship of Promise" Noah suddenly descended onto the bubble of Fishman Island, aiming directly at Shirahoshi. With Wadatsumi falling off the ship and onto the plaza, the people knew it was Vander Decken IX's doing. Everyone was shocked as Decken, who was on board of the ship, declared the end of everything when the ship and island will collide, which will cause the bubble to burst and the ocean will wash the entire island away. Shirahoshi leaves the plaza to guide the ship away, offering her life to Decken to protect the safety of the rest of the island. Hody, getting back up from his beating, climbs onto Noah to deal with Decken's insanity and deviation from the original plan. Luffy has Sanji boost him up onto the ship to stop Decken. After a brutal battle, the Straw Hat Pirates defeated the New Fishman Pirates and Flying Pirates, and Hody and Decken were both arrested. Shirahoshi summoned Sea Kings, who helped stop Noah from falling, and Luffy, having suffered major blood loss from battle, got a blood transfusion from Jinbe, thus abolishing the ancient law that forbade humans and fish-kind from donating blood to each other. At the same time, Caribou had released the mermaids that he had kidnapped into Ryugu Palace, but had stolen all the treasure within in exchange. With that notice, King Neptune declared that, although they did not know of Caribou's identity yet, the Straw Hat Pirates are indeed innocent. Currently, the island is in crisis over not being able to pay the Yonko Big Mom her monthly tribute of 10 tons of candy. However, Luffy declares that he will come to the New World and defeat Big Mom in order to make Fishman Island his territory. The Straw Hats then left the island, with the citizens bidding them farewell, and Neptune reminding his sons not to forget the debt. Layout Fishman Island is an underwater island which dwells 10,000 meters below sea level in a giant hole that goes under the Red Line at the bottom of a deep trench. The island resides in a giant double-layered bubble floating above the sea floor, seemingly filled with about half water and half reef. Ryugu Palace rests in a smaller bubble on top of the main island's bubble. It is illuminated by the Sunlight Tree Eve. It serves as an underwater gateway to the New World for those who do not wish to cross over the Red Line above. Culture Fishman Island is said to be an underwater paradise. Because it is underwater, the only way for a conventional ship to get there is to be coated with a special resin found in the Sabaody Archipelago, and all ships entering the island must undergo a customs inspection. famous Mermaid Cafe.]] The island is divided up both by class and by species of creature who lives there. Many of the merfolk live in one section of the island, with the fishmen living in a special district and another section for the richest members of sea society, which includes Pappug. Class also shows itself in various living facilities, where the richer creatures live on the higher floors, closer to the light from the surface, while the poor ones live in the lower, darker areas. The Mermaid Cafe is especially popular in the island. Even though there is a distinction between fishmen and merfolk, inter-species marriage between the two is allowed. However, donation of blood between humans and fishmen or merfolk is forbidden since ancient times. Fishman Karate can also be learned here, more specifically in the Fishman Dojo, as revealed by Oda, in an SBS question and then stated by Hatchan. This dojo is the pride of Fishman Island. Amongst Fishman Island, two people are noted to be heroes: Edward Newgate, who declared the island his territory to prevent further abduction of mermaids, and Fisher Tiger, who had many famous adventures and liberated many slaves in Mariejois. Both of them are held at the highest regards within the island, even after their deaths. Landmarks The entirety of Fishman Island is ruled by the Ryugu Kingdom, and as such, every landmark falls in the kingdom. * Ryugu Palace * Mermaid Cove * Coral Hill * Candy Factory * Gyoverly Hills * Gyoncorde Plaza * Sea Forest (Northeast of Fishman Island) * Fishman District ** Noah * Fishman Karate Dojo *John's Candies Shop is a shop located somewhere on Fishman Island. Queen Otohime convinced Papaneel to be a law-abiding citizen once again near here. * (Northwestern part of Fishman Island) * (Southwestern part of Fishman Island) * (Western part of Fishman Island) * (Northern part of Fishman Island) * (Unknown site inside the island) * (Outside the island) References Site Navigation it:Isola degli uomini-pesce es:Isla_Gyojin fr:Île_des_Hommes-Poissons * Category:Grand Line Islands